


【瞳耀】猫咪出勤请小心

by a80115a80115



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a80115a80115/pseuds/a80115a80115
Summary: AO3补档哨向/女装/些许Dirty talk/顺带借用了一些ABO的设定只是一台没有逻辑的PWP
Relationships: 瞳耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【瞳耀】猫咪出勤请小心

  
展耀把高跟鞋蹬掉的时候，白羽瞳抓准时机贴了上去。黑色高跟鞋孤伶伶地掉落木质地板——他忿恨于男人的急躁，抬脚软绵绵地踢踢后者，又毫不意外地被捕获，猎人将猎物握在手裡，虔诚亲吻脚尖。

他倒吸一口气：「你能不能——」

「不能。」白羽瞳转而啃咬他脖颈的腺体，声音像从远方传来一样遥远的不真实：「我等不及了。」   
  
警局裡面都以为只有展耀有求白羽瞳必应，却鲜少人知道反过来也是如此。就像白羽瞳一般来说不会拒绝展耀的要求，展耀亦然。

——一如他无法拒绝红酒、海鲜、或是柠檬塔。

「但是——」嚮导拖着尾音，试图唤醒哨兵被慾望冲昏头的大脑，「在地板的话嗑得疼，不舒服。」语气参杂着委屈；他总是知道什麽方法对付白羽瞳最有用。

「好吧。」

最后一向吃软不吃硬的白长官终究没捨得让猫咪不舒服。落下的亲吻如同暴雨，来得又凶又猛。展耀咬着白羽瞳唇珠，吐出小截舌尖，鑽入白羽瞳口腔与其纠缠。

像离开水面的鱼渴望呼吸那样焦虑，谁都失去耐性——可爱人当前，谁又能保持理智。哨兵从礼服的高叉处摸进去，解下嚮导腿上绑着的黑色枪套，喀哒一声，落在地上没有人理会。

烈酒的辛辣与薄荷的沁凉逐渐交融，心理学家觉得他可能醉了，脑袋也变得晕眩。抬起空出的左手擦过哨兵深褐色的头髮，交叠的躯体陷在酒店柔软的大床裡面，酒红缎面映射，染出朦胧粉色。

醋意。

展耀挑眉。他能明显地感知到白羽瞳哨兵信息素裡面暴露出的微弱彆扭——这连能力都不需要动用，因为没有人会比他更瞭解白羽瞳。

「……被摸了哪裡？」

哨兵还是将他的不满磨磨蹭蹭地问出了口。

展耀笑出声，他听见白羽瞳彆扭地问他笑什麽。

笑你可爱吧，展耀说。

白羽瞳不悦：「那个词跟我可沾不上一点关係。」

「我说有就有了。」任性的猫得意地笑，并不理会他的反驳。

白羽瞳知道靠嘴巴是无法赢过展耀的，从小到大都是如此——但不要紧，嘴巴赢不过他自然还有别的办法。比方说沿着光洁细腻的背部一路向下亲吻，落在蝴蝶骨又接着流连嵴椎与腰窝，没多久就能获得一只软成一滩泥的可爱猫咪。

「你……」展耀感受着他堪称暴力的动作，还是出于好意地做出提醒：「你小心点，那可是大姐买的……唔……」

「弄坏了我去说。」

猫咪没声了。

他逐渐控制不住外洩的喘息。白羽瞳的手隔着一层内裤抚摸，布料摩擦在肌肤上，挠得展耀有点痒，形成奇特的快感。  
到底还是身为嚮导，虽然没有普通人那样瘦弱，但比起哨兵体型也小了一圈；白羽瞳健康的小麦色映衬着常年不怎麽晒太阳养出来的雪白，整体画面额外地刺激感官。

「……白羽瞳！」

「忍一忍。」

安抚性地亲亲炸毛的猫，但依然没有停下手裡动作——他不能否认他就是恶趣味地不想让展耀脱掉，拿着剪刀又深怕黑猫乱动不小心划伤皮肤，只好小心翼翼地勾破部分，接着剪他的内裤。   
  
「白羽瞳……你——」

「我帮你带了备用的衣服。」

那还真是谢谢你了，展耀面无表情地想。

手心的薄茧擦过细嫩肌肤。颤抖的尾音彷佛控诉着伴侣的变态行为，却毫无威吓力，他本该愤怒的呼唤都因为慾望变成娇憨的嗔怪；跟撒娇一样。

他听见展耀不自在且小声的说，早上出门的时候弄过也清过了，可以不用做扩张直接进来。

——所以今天早上在浴室这麽久就是为了这个，是不是？白羽瞳哑了嗓音。

展耀没有接话，但白羽瞳知道他的答案。

这句话简直是上等催情剂，白羽瞳想，他的猫成天就只知道勾引他，但次次都有效。  
  
「小白……我们……」我们能不能换一个姿势。

展耀忍着被磨灭得所剩无几的羞耻心抬高臀部，姣好的腰线塌进柔软床铺，破烂的黑色丝袜衬着葱白肌肤，莫名地衍生淫乱美感。

「不。」

吊带印下红艳痕迹。

太色了——白羽瞳几乎现在马上就想扶着性器肏进去。用力肏进去，把这只一向不怎麽乖的猫肏得只会喵喵叫，在他耳边说荤话，听平常看起来禁慾的心理学家抽抽噎噎地哭得上气不接下气，满溢着委屈，表达最原始的欲求。

「那……」那你别看了，展耀说。

「好。」白羽瞳回复他，亲吻他的髮顶：「我不看……我直接肏你。」

事态一發不可收拾。

＊

不，白羽瞳想，打从一开始就不在可控范围内，像火车失速横冲直撞，不知道最终会抵达何处，可能是天堂，也或许是地狱。他解开展耀身上的靛蓝礼服随手扔到床下——现在对方的身上只剩下黑色吊带袜了。

「等等……白羽瞳……唔、小白……」

展耀无所适从。

他是真没有想到竹马愿意做这种事。

隐密在臀缝内部的粉红色肉穴让白羽瞳口乾舌燥。几乎是同时，他不作多馀思考地伏下身子，而猫在老鼠侵入的瞬间就率先软了腰——舔穴加上那个人是白羽瞳的感觉太过刺激，不同于肉棒的粗长，舌头更加灵活——就像触手一样湿软，让人發麻。

展耀哑口无言：「白羽瞳、啊……你他妈的——你洁癖呢？」

白羽瞳勾起唇角，轻佻地瞟他一眼：「对你，不存在。」  
  
展耀瞪着他，却毫无威吓力，比起警告更像小猫撒娇。奶尖被饲主含在嘴裡吸吮舔舐，绕着乳晕打转又时不时用舌尖戳弄着小孔，直到它逐渐肿大，硬得像颗小石子。

另一边也没有落下，白羽瞳捏着它搓揉，乳尖被玩弄传来的巨大快感让展耀无所适从，忍不住用手推推白羽瞳的头。

猫咪不甘示弱；有一下没一下地用脚趾撩拨，像在玩最喜欢的玩具，轻轻地揉弄着囊袋与睾丸，又接着描绘柱身，恍如隔靴搔痒，得意地看白羽瞳咬牙切齿。

可他的耳尖都是烧红的。

展耀双腿大敞地，全身泛着色情的蜜桃粉。自体润滑沿着臀缝流下，淌过大腿内侧，布料被浸染，将床铺弄出一大块深色水渍，暧昧又淫靡。看到猫祖宗羞得眼圈發红，白羽瞳总算愿意放过他，真枪实弹地肏进去。

前端从穴口挤入，一点一点地破开肉壁往内部探索，白羽瞳恶质地在展耀穴口附近浅浅抽插，要到底的时候又马上抽回来，一来一往地折磨展耀。

「等……等等……唔、嗯……小白——」猫咪跪趴在床上舒服地捲缩脚趾，穴心深处發痒，忍不住摇着臀想将肉棒吃得更深一些，可是饲主今天似乎不想给他一个痛快。

「猫。」白羽瞳保持着在穴口抽插的动作，他在展耀的脖颈蹭着，贪婪地享受嚮导身上的薄荷香气，语调似乎还有那麽一点可怜：「忍着，今天玩点特别的……不会很痛的，相信我。」

——相信你他妈这个大猪蹄子，色慾薰心老鼠，展耀咬牙。

「而且你还没有跟我说他摸你哪裡，说了我才满足你。」他安抚着展耀抗拒的眼神，白羽瞳拿出比铁丝还要再更粗一些的棒状物，狠心地将它塞进尿道裡面，动作却是相反的温柔谨慎。

「……腰……还有背……」

展耀快要疯了。

「白羽瞳——」他的嗓子带着低吟的哑，语尾發颤，儘管理智在崩溃边缘也依然嘴巴不饶人：「你是不是性冷淡……啊……」  
「你应该最知道我是不是性冷淡。」  
  
白羽瞳终究是捨不得欺负得太狠——毕竟还是自己捧在心尖上疼的猫。得到想要的答案以后他也不再为难展耀，色情地搓揉浑圆白皙的臀肉，直到由内而外地泛上娇艳浅粉。  
  
「我要动了。」话音落下的同时，狠狠地撞进展耀后穴。肉棒长驱直入，把小穴撑得满满当当，一点缝隙都没有剩下。裡面湿滑温暖，不管肏多少次都彷佛第一次做一样紧致，夹得白羽瞳头皮發麻。

「不……不要——」

展耀受不了，手臂撑着痠软无力的身子试图往前爬行，远离白羽瞳的箝制，却被后者眼明手快地抓住腰部。每一下都刚好擦过前列腺，像蚂蚁啃咬，痲痒难受。囊袋快速拍打在白皙臀部上，撞出啪啪地淫靡声响，连裡面的肉都被肏得翻出来，穴口在抽插之下被磨出红圈。

「才刚开始，这样不行啊猫儿。」  
「小白……难受……」

猫咪迷乱地想要更多。

细长金属串珠堵着的感觉憋得他难受，好涨，涨得生疼，脑子跟下身似乎都在上演爆破场面，轰隆隆地在耳边响个不停。  
眼眶噙满雾气，无法抑制地吐出黏腻呻吟，肉棒每次抽插媚肉就又缠上去一些，摆明着不想让白羽瞳离开——展耀做不到不去想，现在这副样子跟發情的小母猫没什麽差异。

「白羽瞳、你……啊……你慢一点……」展耀实在是被磨得不行，只能發出断断续续的破碎声音；肉刃一寸一寸地肏开媚肉，每向前一小步猫咪就会發出咿咿哑哑的声音。

「真的？」白羽瞳恶质地顶着他的前列腺，满意地听见怀裡猫的颤抖：「但我觉得你的身体不是这样跟我说的啊，猫。」

「不……不要……」  
「不要什麽？」  
「不——不要、慢一点。」

——缠人的小猫，白羽瞳低笑着啄吻他通红的耳尖。

老鼠总是不吝啬于给猫亲吻。最好能用吻溺死他——不，不只是吻，白羽瞳一直以来都只会把最好且最重要的留给展耀。

「猫儿你的水都溢出来了。」

「怎麽样，舒服吗。」白羽瞳吻着他的侧颈，在展耀颈肩闻到清冷的薄荷香气，更加凶猛地操干他：「……小展哥哥。」

「啊、啊……你、你别——」别在床上这样叫我，展耀捂着眼睛，最受不了白羽瞳在耳边用沾染情慾的低音这样叫他，被激得想射精但又射不出来，猫咪难受得不行，哼哼唧唧地挣扎着。

「猫你小时候不是最得意当哥哥了吗，还天天逼着我叫，现在不乐意了？」

「我……」展耀想，那哪能一样。

「不过我喜欢这样叫你，小展哥哥。」

白羽瞳不断重複。

「好不好，小展哥哥？」

——展耀鬼使神差地应声。

「真的？」

缠人的狼犬总是最致命的。

他的气息撒在颈侧，啄吻嫣红耳垂，白羽瞳遵从展耀的话放缓速度，一边讲着让猫全身發烫的荤话。他每次插入水就溢出一些，噗滋噗滋地不断迴响，次次都在挑战展耀的羞耻心高度。

限制射精带来的快感超越展耀的想像，像有人打他脑袋十几个闷棍又在内部塞满棉花再浸水，晕呼呼沉甸甸，几乎只能舒服地捲着脚趾任由白羽瞳摆佈。

「白羽瞳……」展耀抬眸起来看对方隐忍的表情，骨子裡天生的侵略与野性在这一刻却反而收敛起来。猫咪舔唇亲暱地磨蹭他的脖子，小声撒着娇：「给我。」

没有人能够拒绝爱人示弱一样的要求，这太难了。

所以白羽瞳用力撞击，指尖更加恶劣地揉弄着猫咪肉棒上圆润的前端用指甲抠抠马眼，展耀没忍住，从脚底泛起的快感逼得他哭出声，生理性泪水直直地掉，大颗大颗落在枕头，泛红眼圈楚楚可怜。

「好了别哭了，猫儿。」

白羽瞳吻去他的泪，在展耀本能地惧怕着想要逃跑时释放自己的信息素哄着他，直到后者全心放鬆才进行下一步动作，他准确无误地找到猫咪身体裡面的隐密缝隙，将白浊全数灌进生殖腔后成结。

——舒服地發出喟叹。

白羽瞳把串珠小心翼翼抽出来的时候，展耀达到前所未有的高潮，刚刚被堵住无处宣泄的精液噗滋地喷在小麦色腹部上，落进猫咪眼裡便成了淫靡光景。展耀双眼餍足地眯起，呼吸紊乱，大脑像炸了好几个闪光弹一样地泛白，无法思考。

疲惫感排山倒海。全身上下现在就没有一处完好，奶尖被吮得红肿，水光潋滟。胸口散落着白羽瞳留下的暧昧红斑，浊白从小穴沿着大腿向下流淌，内侧还有掌印与指痕，房间内部满室旖旎。

他已经动不了了，展耀瞪着天花板，想自己为什麽没有在解脱的那一秒就马上昏迷。

「洗澡。」他哑着嗓音懒洋洋地看向白羽瞳，身子累得不行，一动不动，带着情事过后的倦懒。

「好。」

白羽瞳亲亲他，这次饲主在猫身上闻到了只属于他的味道。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
